shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Houdini
|name = Harry Houdini |kanji = ヘリ.フヂニ |romanji = Heri Hudini |epithet = |bounty = 300,000,000 |affiliation = Jinchūriki (Loosely) |occupation = ; |race = Human |birthplace = |birthdate = 26th June |age = 35 |gender = Male |eyes = Brown(Black when donning alter ego) |hair = Silver(Black when donning alter ego) |status = Active |marital status = Widowed |relatives = Unnamed Parents Unnamed Wife(Deceased) |japanese name = |english name = Demon Demon Fruit, Model: Abaddon |type = }} is currently a within the vast seas operating in several districts all under different alias', as well as individuals, covering for him. He works underneath the infamous organization, Jinchūriki, and acts as one of its most prominent Benefactors, giving the organization the funds it needs to continue its operations without many interruptions. He has also affiliated himself with the notorious Underground, using them to further his own needs without much suspicion. In particular; he is known by his alias of , being one of the truly formidable threats to the because of his plethora of contacts and benefactors. Even among higher-tier brokers with marginal influence such as and , he is regarded as a man to be wary of. Furthermore; the brutality in which Gray operates is also quite infamous among and Brokers alike, and he is known to have left behind dozens of corpses after his dealings have been completed, causing his name to be ushered with great secrecy and caution. Born upon within the vast , Harry was one of the many slaves to have worked on the vast bridge being constructed at the area under orders from the World Government. However; he appeared to have unknowingly stumbled upon the headquarters and ate the , Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Abaddon. His involuntary transformation caused him to run berserk and destroy the entire Marine base, causing several slaves to be given the opportunity to escape from such torture. From these events, subsequent destruction of military bases, smuggling of illegal produce, wealth and association with the Jinchūriki, Harry has gained a great bounty of 350,000,000. This bounty is expected to increase due to an unnamed plan he wishes to enact on . Appearance Gallery Houdini3.jpg|A rather bored Harry. Houdini4.jpg|Initially viewing Gray Personality Gray Relationships Allies Underground Abilities Intelligence Physical Attributes Marksmanship Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit :Main Article - Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Abaddon Weapons Fragarach :Main Article - Fragarach Ukonvasara :Main Article - Ukonvasara History Under Massive Construction Past The Beginning Harry was born in the remote area of within the vast expanse of sea otherwise known as . His parents descended from a very average lineage of Pirates, and thus he was pitted to the construction of the extremely large bridge. His early life consisted of much despair, labor and torture, with his parents dying at a young age, and him having to sustain life on his own with nobody to call his own. Due to this, Harry was constantly alone, and had thus developed a personality within himself to satisfy his requirement of having someone to talk to. Though it was a minor case at first, eventually it became so prominent within his life that his very mind was split into two consciousnesses, the first being Harry Houdini, and the second being the being now known as Gray. As the years passed by, Gray became more prominent within Harry's mind. Though previously somebody Harry could talk to, Gray become the driving force for many of Harry's revelations within life. His presence caused Harry to change for the better (or worse in some other's cases) and he begun to be far more dynamic and rebellious as a result. He was consistently be punished for his deeds, and thus put into temporary prison constantly. At one point of time, there was an invasion of the island by the Pirate, Azalea along with her horde of Pirates, causing a great outbreak within the construction of the bridge. Due to this, several prison cells were utterly destroyed, and Harry took this opportune moment to escape, by donning Gray's persona to do so more effectively. Unknowingly; Gray would encounter one of the central forces of the Marine's operations. He would kill a number of marine officers here, and take their weapons, cascading through the various rooms until he could find an escape. .]] One of the most peculiar rooms he found was the armory. Here he took a number of firearms that he could wield, and it was also where he found his Devil Fruit, labelled in a very large crate. Knowing little about the side-effects of the consumption of such a fruit. As soon as he had done so however, the marines barged into the room, to find something extremely strange. The man that they thought had simple black hair was...surrounded with strange tattoos, and had adorned pitch black wings! It was the demon, Abaddon. Gray had become a demon, and without any control, he blasted through the roof of the building, where everybody stood in awe as he weaved across the sky to escape. Azalea however, had smiled at this occurrence, for she had created a man that could possibly gain much power in his lifetime. And thus she continued her onslaught, killing dozens of marines and freeing hundreds of prisoners before slyly escaping the grasp of the more elite marines that had arrived from . Road of a Criminal Ascension to the Jinchūriki Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Broker Category:Jinchūriki Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Gunner Category:Sniper Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User